External functional means are regularly employed with treatment and analytic apparatuses in medical or laboratory technology. Such external functional means, which may be based on tube systems and cassette arrangements, are frequently connected to the treatment and analytic apparatus and/or to another external functional means by establishing a fluid connection for liquids and/or gases.